The Princess Without a Smile
by Otori Yuki
Summary: Uma princesa que não sorria, estava a procura do bobo da corte que pudesse despertar o seu mais profundo sentimento, como ela conseguiria? [Cap 1]


Bom, essa é minha primeira fic de Digimon, então não estiver boa, peguem leve por favor...

Legendas:

- fala

"pensamentos" e no começo, a introdução u.u

( meus comentários, pq não resisto deixar sem xD )

A história abaixo não me pertence completamente, a idéia surgiu de uma peça que apareceu no anime Kaleido Star xD

Mas a personalidade das personagens e o resto do roteiro foi por conta minha ;Dv Nenhuma das personagens tem parentesco ( Matt e T.K. não são irmãos )

No começo vocês não vão achar nenhum casal fixo, apesar da fic ser romance/drama...

O começo do capítulo é uma introdução, contando um pouco sobre as personagens principais, então tenham a paciência de ler meu conto de fadas :3

P.S. eu usei o nome original das personagens u.u

The Princess Without a Smile

Chapter 1 – Introduction

"Era uma vez, em uma terra muito distante, o Sol anunciava um novo dia, e também uma nova vida.Todo reino encheu-se de alegria e de festividades, pois a única herdeira acabara de nascer, a princesa Mimi Tachikawa.

Os anos se passavam, e a princesa crescia cada vez mais bela e possuía o mais lindo sorriso de todo reino.Seus olhos cor de mel, brilhavam ao ver os bobos da corte fazendo suas acrobacias, malabarismos e truques, por isso, criou o hábito de observa-los.

Percebendo isso, no aniversário de 10 anos da princesa, o Rei ordenou que os bobos da corte mais talentosos fossem escalados para que pudessem divertir os convidados na festa, ordens que foram obedecidas.Ao ver o espetáculo que seu pai havia lhe preparado, a princesa teve um dos melhores momentos de sua vida, onde não cansava de aplaudir e sorrir a cada apresentação dos bobos da corte.

Seus olhos foram atraídos por um dos 'homens' em particular, o que fazia malabarismos, atenção esta, que pareceu vir dele também.Então, no final da festa, a princesa agradeceu e elogiou aquele que tanto lhe chamara a atenção, ficou encantada com a gentileza com ele a tratou, mas ela não foi a única, pois aquele bobo da corte fora _hipnotizado_ pela beleza da, apesar de jovem, princesa.

Conforme passara o tempo, a princesa sempre ordenava que aquele mesmo bobo da corte fosse convidado para participar das festas no castelo, e sempre se divertia mais a cada uma delas.Até que um dia, uma doença espalhou-se pelo reino, afetando não só a maioria do povo, mas aquele bobo da corte e a rainha.Infelizmente, nenhum deles resistiu e acabaram morrendo, a princesa teve que lidar com as duas perdas, sua mãe, e aquele bobo da corte.

Mesmo sendo tão nova, ela havia cultivado um sentimento muito forte para com aquele homem, um sentimento tão forte quanto o que sentia pela sua família.Mas, esse sentimento foi levado junto com seu sorriso, quando ele faleceu.

Aos 16 anos, a princesa sofreu mais uma perda, o Rei fora morto em uma invasão repentina do reino vizinho, reino este que também perdeu seu rei em um contra-ataque dos revoltados camponeses.

Tendo apenas uma herdeira, um rei teria de aparecer logo, para isso, a princesa teria de se casar, podendo assim, ser coroada rainha".

As cortinas foram abertas assim que o relógio marcou 7:00 a.m., o Sol procurava brechas entre as nuvens, para que pudesse lançar seu brilho sobre aquela janela tão especial.Algo remexeu-se na cama, cobrindo os olhos com um lençol, numa tentativa inútil de lutar contra a claridade.Abriu os olhos lentamente, à contra-gosto, e pode enxergar uma pequena sombra, que ficou mais reconhecível após esfregar de leve os olhos com as costas das mãos.

- Bom dia Vossa Alteza – uma doce voz ecoou pelo grande quarto, enquanto uma leve brisa entrava pela janela, agora aberta – Com licença – a _criada_ sorriu, fez uma curta reverencia e colocou uma bandeja de prata em cima de uma mesa, perto da janela.

- Obrigada – a princesa sentou na cama e a jovem mulher, que aparentava ter a mesma idade que ela, curvou-se e retirou-se do aposento.

A princesa colocou seus chinelos e dirigiu-se para o banheiro.Abriu a torneira e deixou a água correr, molhou as mãos e num ato delicado, lavou o rosto.Puxou uma das cadeiras e sentou-se, voltando seu olhar para a grande janela, algumas lembranças passaram-se pela sua mente como um vulto, primeiro, uma pequena bola, depois um bobo da corte, logo após vários sorrisos.

"Bons tempos..." – agora um semblante triste tomava conta de sua face, deslizou os dedos pela xícara, levando-a até a boca, tomando um gole de chá. – "Acho que nunca mais acharei alguém que possa despertar-me novamente aquele sentimento" – com cuidado, colocou a xícara de volta na mesa, usando o dedo mindinho como apoio, sem fazer sons altos ( Ouran? xD )

Desde que perdera seu pai, a princesa pôs-se em uma busca, para achar um bobo da corte que pudesse lhe fazer sorrir novamente, podendo escolher assim, o novo rei.Essa história espalhou-se rapidamente por vários lugares, inclusive pelo reino vizinho, o mesmo que causou a morte do pai da princesa.

Mas, no reino da princesa Tachikawa, outro boato corria pelo povo: "_A Grande Festa_" que ocorreria naquela noite, a princesa ordenou que _todos_ os bobos da corte talentosos fossem convidados para a festa, não importando idade ou de _onde vinham_, ordem essa que foi obedecida sem restrições, a notícia foi levada por todo reino e também por todos os reinos vizinhos ao alcance dos cavaleiros reais.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mal havia levantado da cama, alguém estava batendo à sua porta, levantou-se da cama, ainda cambaleando de sono.Seus loiros cabelos ainda bagunçados, orbes azuis, que não pareciam estar totalmente abertos.Abriu a porta e encontrou um cavaleiro real à sua frente.

- Em nome da Princesa, venho convidar Vossa Senhoria a participar da Grande Festa Real, que ocorrerá hoje, ao badalar das 20 horas.Paço que compareça, pois sua presença foi requisitada, devido ao seu talento como bobo da corte.

Seus olhos abriram-se na mesma hora, deixando que o azul dos mesmos brilhasse ao ouvir aquelas palavras.O cavaleiro retirou-se e o jovem ficou paralisado, mas não poderia, precisava aperfeiçoar seus truques, para que dessa vez, pudesse ter e linda visão do sorriso mais belo que já vira.

Na festa de aniversário da princesa, seis anos atrás, este jovem, Yamatto Ishida, estava entre os bobos da corte que animaram a festa, assim, ele pode ver um dos últimos sorrisos da Tachikawa.Assim que a princesa _perdeu _seu sorriso, ele prometeu a si mesmo que recuperaria aquele sentimento que o sorriso despertava na princesa.

Escondia de todos, algo muito forte pela princesa, sentimento que crescia a cada ano, a cada festa no castelo em que ele participava, sempre tentando despertar novamente no coração da Tachikawa, aquele mesmo sentimento que ele sentia.

Essa era sua grande chance, por isso, precisava fazer sua melhor apresentação e dar o melhor de si, para que a princesa pudesse sorrir novamente.O melhor de tudo era que, se ele conseguisse, podia tornar-se rei, e viveria ao lado daquela que tanto amava.Não deixaria que outro tomasse o lugar que tanto desejava.

"Agora, vamos ensaiar" – pôs-se a ensaiar o dia inteiro, sem descanso, ele só teria até as 19:30, para que desse tempo de arrumar-se para a festa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- O almoço está servido, Vossa Alteza – a mesma jovem, olhos alaranjados, da mesma cor de seus curtos cabelos.Vestia a mesma roupa de todas as _criadas _do castelo, mas esta parecia ser a mais próxima da princesa.

- Obrigada – sentou-se na mesa, em algumas horas, teria que escolher aquele que a acompanharia pelo resto da vida, recebendo o título de Rei. – Os convites já foram entregues, Izumi?

Um jovem guarda-costas, cabelos um pouco rebeldes numa cor ruiva, olhos escuros, estes que focalizavam uma 'caderneta' onde não parava de escrever um minuto sequer.

- Claro, minha Princesa, alguns cavaleiros ainda estão nos reinos mais próximos, mas voltarão em breve, antes do pôr-do-sol. – a princesa suspirou, assentindo com a cabeça, assim, o guarda retirou-se.

- Srta. Takenouchi, participará da festa também, não? – Sora Takenouchi, servia a princesa desde que lembrara, admirava a princesa e a vida que levava, cheia de elegância e formalidades.Espantou-se ao ouvir aquela pergunta, como poderia participar de uma das festas reais? Era apenas uma criada, deveria servir os convidados, não divertir-se junto deles.

- N-Não, claro que não, tenho que ajudar na preparação e servir os convidados. – curvou-se para a princesa e preparava-se para retirar a mesa, para poder servir a sobremesa ( hum... sobremesa ).

- Considero você uma pessoa muito especial, por favor, participe pelo menos nessa data tão importante.Gostaria de ver a pessoa que sempre está ao meu lado divertir-se pelo menos uma vez. – a jovem Takenouchi não conseguia conter sua alegria, dessa vez ela poderia ir como uma convidada, iria experimentar um pedacinho do que era ser uma princesa?

Sora retirou-se da sala de jantar, levando o prato da princesa para a cozinha.Podia-se ouvir um doce cantarolar vindo da _criada_, esta que não conseguia parar de sorrir.Agora, a princesa parecia estar feliz, mesmo sem estar sorrindo por fora, estava por dentro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O Sol estava sendo inconveniente naquele momento, atrapalhando parte de sua visão.Mal podia esperar para chegar naquele tão falado reino, e participar daquela tão falada festa.Era jovem, cabelos rebeldes, na cor castanho escuro, a mesma cor de seus olhos, estes que estavam semi-abertos, devido ao forte pôr-do-sol.

O céu fazia uma bela mistura de cores, de um azul celeste a um tom rosado, que ficava lindo ao juntar-se às brancas nuvens.Podia-se ouvir um galopar ao longe, vindo da estrada que ligava o Reino da Tachikawa a alguns reinos próximos.

Aquele mesmo jovem, acabara de chegar, na entrada do reino, estava um jovem, que aparentava ter uns 17 anos.Usava óculos e tinha cabelos acima do ombro, de uma cor azulada.Ao ver o cavalo que se aproximara, levantou os braços e acenou, para que pudesse ser visto.

- É uma honra receber sua visita em minha nobre moradia, Taichi Kamiya – fez uma reverência para o jovem que estava no cavalo.

- Sem formalidades Joe, eu que agradeço por poder ficar na sua casa por um tempo. – o jovem rei, Taichi, estava a procura de uma rainha, pois comandar um reino sozinho é muito difícil, e após receber o convite para aquela festa, resolveu ver com os próprios olhos, aquela princesa que tinha tanta fama.Para ficar no reino, sem ser reconhecido, ficou em uma das casas da nobreza, onde morava um conhecido, Joe Kido.

Caminharam até a casa de Joe, que ficava nas proximidades do castelo ( conhecem os famosos feudos? Procure nos livros de história xP ), junto de mais algumas casas de nobres.

Em uma dessas casas morava Hikari, grande amiga de Joe.Os dois amigos participavam de todas as festas que ocorriam no castelo, assim, os dois puderam presenciar o sorriso da princesa Mimi.Joe nunca tentara fazer com que a princesa sorrisse, apesar de admirar tal coisa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mais uma tentativa, mais outra e outra.Repetia a mesma coisa várias vezes, mas não conseguia acertar.Este era Takeru Takashi, morava em uma das casas da nobreza, mas não era ali que pretendia ficar naquele dia, pois também iria a Grande Festa, onde pretendia despertar o mais lindo sorriso da princesa.Isso provaria que ele era um bom bobo da corte, o que gostaria de ser, por mais estranho que parecesse.Não se importava com o título de Rei, ou em ganhar a companhia da princesa.Mas sim em realizar seu grande sonho: ser o melhor bobo da corte que o reino já vira.

Para isso teria que melhorar muito, e fazer uma apresentação melhor do que a do bobo da corte mais talentoso do reino, Yamatto Ishida.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Primeiro Cap On \o\

Não liguem pq parece mesmo um conto de fadas u.u

Espero muitas revews

Essa eh minha primeira fic de Digimon, então, peguem leve nas críticas i.i

kisu ;

Otori Yuki


End file.
